Until We Meet Again
by Thakuro
Summary: Laxus dies and finds himself watching over Mira and everyone else as a spirit. How will Mira deal wit her lost, and will she find a way to bring Laxus back to life? Watch the story unfolds in a unique Laxus' point of view. ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail ) Credit: The cover page belongs to Mirajanee from deviantart : /art/together-against-whole-world-Mirajane-Laxus-fight-572566783
1. Farewell

**Farewell**

* * *

It hurts... more than one can imagine. The magic particles inside of me is only getting worse despite having received the cure from Porlyusica. My life is slipping away through my fingers like water, and it's only a matter of time before it forsakes me...

Since the guild fell into ruin, I was moved to be treated at the treehouse located in the East Forest. Freed, Bixslow, and Evergreen came to visit me today. Unfortunately, they didn't get to stay for long because Porlyusica had just chased them out, but on the bright side, I no longer have to pretend like I'm holding up just fine around them.

Porlyusica sighs after locking the door, scowling as she walks toward the man lying helplessly and half-naked on her bed. "Laxus, why won't you tell them? How long are you going to hide the fact that you don't have long from everyone?"

I squint my eyes in pain as I cough out some blood. "Just keep you promise to me... that you won't tell anyone, not even Gramps. It won't do them any good worrying about me..."

"You foolish stubborn man..." Porlyusica mumbles before heading to her desk, mixing some potions. A while later, she winces when someone knocks on her door. "Yes, who is it now!"

"It's Mira. May I please come in?"

"Please, make yourself at home, sweetheart." Porlyusica is somewhat fond of Mira, for she treats her with much more respect than with others. "Laxus! Mira is here to see you! ... Laxus?"

*Zzz... zzz...* Pretending to be fast asleep, I am hoping to avoid having a conversation with Mira. Mira is the last person I want to know about my secret for she may have feelings for me. Back at the guild clinic, she took care of me when no asked her too, she fed me my food when I couldn't hold my spoon, and she even once fell asleep next to me with both her head and hands resting on my bed.

"Doctor, how is Laxus doing today?" Mira ask in a soft tone while she sits down on a wooden chair beside my bed.

"Er... his recovery is speedy, yet It's still too early to move him out of bed." There was hesitation in her voice, and I feel bad for making her lie. "I'm going out to gather some herbs. Stay as long as you like, dear."

"Thanks, Doc."

After Porlyusica had left, I carefully peek through my eye to find Mira humming beside me. She wipes the sweats on my face, giggling to herself as if she there's something funny on my face. I would never have tolerated this kind of behavior from anyone, yet Mira is a special case.

Then it occurs to me.

It will be much easier for Mira to let me go me if I can make her hate me, no matter how heartbreaking and awkward it will be for the both of us. This is for the best, the least I can do for her...

"Hey... thanks for disturbing my peaceful dream." I glare at her, heaving my shoulders up and down as I endure the pain inside my chest.

"Oh, Laxus, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She shots me her brightest smile, and I hesitate for a second. How do I not wish to rob away that radiant smile from her ever again...

"Anyway, it's good to see you're finally conscious, so how are you feeling?" When Mira places her hand on forehead, I immediately shove her hand off me, causing her to squeal as she draws her hand back. "Ouch! Laxus!"

"Tch, don't ask. Why are you even here anyway? Don't you have anything else better to do than to gloat over my failure?" I watch as her face expression turns darker and scarier. Mira is indeed the sensitive type, and who knows better how to push her buttons than yours truly?

"What? You got something you wanna say?" I smirk weakly at her.

"Laxus, I don't know why you're acting like this, but don't you think it's very rude considering that I came all the way here because I was worried about you?"

I scowl, then speak in a very condescending tone, "Please... spare me your crap. You're no different from the rest of the typical women out there, coming here only to take advantage of the situation in hope that I, Makarov's grandson, would fall for you. Tell you what, that ain't gonna work!"

"..."

Damn, that took everything out of me. It hurt me as much to say it. Now, I should brace myself for what's about to come since it's been a while since I last felt this demonic aura from her. Her eyes speak for themselves.

I roll around facing the wall, exposing my back on her. "Leave! I don't need you here!"

"That's it, I'm done." Mira finally gets up and stomp off to the door. "I thought you've changed, Laxus, but I guess I was wrong about you." she says before banging the door shut.

Silence immediately fills the room.

"No... I really do have changed. You were the one who changed me..." I mutter as my right eye betrays me, shedding a drop of tear tracing down the scar on my face.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Gramps has big announcement to make this morning at the guild, thus no one is supposed to come visit me now. Yet here she is again, smiling at me as if nothing major happened yesterday. Why? Why must she insist making this harder for us both than it already is?

After placing a wet towel on my forehead, Mira quickly frowns. "Are you really sure you're okay? Your temperature is really high, and you look really pale."

"..."

"Fine, be that way." Mira rolls her eyes before letting out a deep breath. "Look, I'm still really worried about you, and I decided to give you another chance."

"To be honest, I'd rather you be back at the guild working than disturb me here." I finally raise an eyebrow and smirk at her. "Oh that's right, the guild is no more now that your foolish little brother ruined it, didn't he?"

"Laxus, leave my little brother out of this." Mira clenches her fist while leering at me, about to burst with all the anger she's been suppressing.

"Heh!" I snicker like a villain "If only I had saved myself, then I would be there to prevent your foolish little brother from destroying the guild, even if I have to kill him myself!"

*Hicks... hicks...*

To my surprise, Mira is now crying with her hands covering her face. She wipes her eyes so much that they quickly swell red. "How could you, Laxus... After all I've done for you..." Her voice creaks as she frequently catches her breath in her throat. "I was such a fool getting my hopes up on you, I really am. I don't understand why you are always so cruel to me. How dare you hurt me over and and over! How dare you!"

"Oi, Mira, I _—_ "

"You never care about how I feel! I HATE you!" As she is about to storm off from her chair, I instinctively sit up and grab her wrist. I don't know what just came over me, but my hand refuses to let go no matter how hard Mira struggles to shake me off. "Let go of me, you jerk!"

"Mira, please, I can explain!"

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm sick of listening to your all pathetic excuses!"

Now it all makes sense - I've lost the game the moment she cried. Tch, I'm a pathetic excuse for a man, to think that my heart shattered to pieces to hear she hates me...

"Listen, I was only _—_ Arghh!" A gush of blood suddenly comes pouring out of mouth like waterfall, slowly dispersing into small pool of blood on the floor. Mira screams hysterical at the sight.

"La-Laxus! What's wrong!" She quickly sits back down on the chair to comfort me, frowning as she locks her hand on my guts and the other around my back. Meanwhile, I am having trouble catching my breath with my mouth opened. "Wait here, I'll go get Porlyusica right away!"

"No... I'm not going to make it... instead, I want you listen to my final wish."

"What are you saying? You are going to live through this!" Her hands starts trembling along with my whole body. My life is flashing before my eyes, and I am beyond terrified.

I cough out yet another blood while Mira rubs her hand on my chest to ease the pain. "Please... I'm not asking much of you... I just need you to stay and hold my hand until it's over. That's my only wish..."

"But I, I—"

"Mira, I beg you just this once!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you die here!" Mira releases her hands from me and runs for the door. In that instance, I reach out my hand to her but instead end up falling out of bed on my own blood.

That's right, she just left me all alone...

"Mira... come back..." My vision is blurring and my heartbeat is slowing down. Eventually, I collapse from the unbearable pain inside my chest.

I don't understand. What is going on? The pain inside my chest is now gone, and my body feels really light. Cluelessly floating around in the air, my heart skips a beat when I come across my own body lying unconscious on the floor.

This can't be! I am dead!

I heard rumors about how ghosts appear as how they imagine themselves to be in life before they die, but I didn't actually believe in it until now. I really am still half-naked!

I fly out through the door and sit down waiting on the stairs for Mira to return. I was afraid at first that my butt would fall right through the stairs, but it seems that I wouldn't if I don't wish to become intangible. A while later, I get up on my feet right after spotting Mira running in panic as she drags Porlyusica up the stairs along with her.

"Oi, Mira!" As I thought, Mira and Porlyusica couldn't hear nor see me. Even when I spread my arm to greet them, they later run right through my body. Yeah, it was creepy.

"Laxus! Laxus! Please answer me!" Mira desperately shakes my body to no response. I can only watch her from behind with my arms folded, still crept out to see my own corpse lying before me. Mira bites her lips after laying her head on my chest to check for pulse. "No... this can't happening. His whole body is so cold..."

Porlyusica crouches down beside Mira and shakes her head. "He's gone, Mira. Laxus is now in a better place."

"..."

Actually, I'm still standing right behind you, old hag...

The tears raining down from Mira's cheeks continue to drip on my face. How I wish to comfort her, yet God forbids me to even pat her shoulder.

"Doctor, how could you agree to hide his condition from us all?"

Poulyusica sighs "It was his final wish. Can a person possibly be so cruel as to deny a man's dying wish?"

"Final wish, huh?" Mira whispers to herself, tangling her hands around my palm as she sobs. "I'm sorry I left you to die alone. You must've been so scared... I'm not mad at you anymore, so please... give me another chance to fulfill your last wish!" Her voice cracks like a little girl.

Touched by her every word, I too crouch down beside Mira and folds my hands around hers. I can feel her touch yet she probably can't feel mine. "Don't blame yourself, Mira. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks for always believing in me, and I wish you a long and prosperous life."

Just as I am about to leave the treehouse, I freeze to a sudden call of my name. I turn around to find Mira swiveling her head around in search of something. Not long later, she squints her eyes at my direction as if she can see me.

"Laxus, is that you?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **That's it for the sneak peek into this story. I will greatly appreciate it if you would let me know what you think of this story so far in the comment section. Thanks for reading, and look forward to the next chapter ^_^.**


	2. Awakening

"Laxus, is that you...?"

For seconds I can only gawk. I mean, what miracle could possibly allow the living to see a spirit like me? That is until Porlyusica shakes her head. "He's gone, sweetie. No matter how much you wish for it, the dead can never return to life."

 _Ouch, that's a little harsh, don't you think?_

"You're right..." Mira lowers her head as tears sparkles around her eyes. "There's just no way... no way ..." When she covers her face with her hands, I reach out a hand to comfort her but then quickly freeze as soon as I recall my predicament. That's right, I can only clench my fist.

"My, how am I supposed to explain this to Makarov now?" Porlyusica mutters, pacing around treehouse with one hand on her forehead until Mira gets up on her feet.

"I'll do it. I'll take his body back to the guild."

"But I can't let you do that, sweetie. Surely you must be torn already as it is."

"Please. This is something I have to do."

Not able to sway her determination, Porlyusica finally sighs. "Alright."

"Thanks. " Magic overflows the room as Mira transforms into her demon form. "Well, then, here goes." She bites her lips, and having tossed my half-naked two hundred fifty pounds body over her shoulder, she immediately loses balance and her legs won't stop shaking.

It was hard to watch.

"Please don't push yourself too hard out there." Porlyusica says.

"Right."

With that I follow Mira outside of the treehouse where she struggles down the steps that leads inside the deep forest. Despite being dead, I can feel the soothing forest breeze running across my face. Moreover the bumpy road poses no challenge.

Minutes have passed, and the deeper the barren the forest. Mira, who has been panting and sweating all over, finally keels on her knees and collapses under my body as her magic forsakes her. "Gah!" Frustrated, she digs her nails into the ground.

 _Mira... I know you're exhausted and all, yet how much longer do you still plan on laying down there...?_

Having crawled out from under my body, Mira sits and leans her back against the nearest tree bark before tilting her head up as a sorrowful sigh escapes her. It pains me, to see yet another tear roll down her cheek. When a couple of crows later perch on top of my body, however, she quickly rises and drives them away. "Stay away from him, you hear!?"

"..."

That's when she suddenly breaks down in tears.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Laxus, you idiot!" She repeatedly pummels against the chest of my dead body as her voice permeates the forests. "There's still so much more I've yet to tell you! So much I've yet want to do with you! Please... not like this... How could you do this to me!" For seconds she sobs, burying her face on top of my body as I grits my teeth in regrets. How I wish to comfort her, to pull her into my arms... if it only weren't for this accursed body _._

 _Believe me, Mira, I too would rather spend the last of my days with you and properly say goodbye to you, but wouldn't that be too painful for the both of us?_

"The most painful goodbye is the one that's never said and explained." Again, as if she can magically read into my mind, Mira mumbles. I simply stand there with my eyes wide open as she wipes her face with a handkerchief and sighs. "You could've at least show some gratitude. I hope you're happy now."

Tch...

Mira rests for a bit. Having recovered her strength by the evening, she labors once more in her demon form until we exits to Magnolia East Gate where she immediately becomes the center of everyone's attention. With her head hung low she rushes to the guild. I too sprint behind her, phasing through anyone and objects that get in my way.

Depressing. Magnolia has become a city of rubble ever since the Tartaros incident. That incident has robbed me of everything—the guild, my family, and my life with it. _Now,_ _Mira, how are you going to break the news to everyone?_

* * *

"With that, I hereby declare Fairy Tail dismissed!" Makarov announces standing on top of the guild's rubble, and the guild members present burst into an uproar. That uproar, however, quickly subsides as all eyes shift to Mira who's just arrived panting.

"Master! Laxus is... he's..." The crowd wastes no time scooting back, making way for their former Guildmaster and several others who comes running distraught. Before long, Mira finds herself surrounded. She lays my body down on the ground before reverting back to her human form.

"B-but how can this be!? Laxus was just fine the last time we visited!" " Freed stares in disbelief. He is soon joined by Bickslow and Evergreen who quickly drops to her knees.

"Laxus, I beg you please open your eyes. Come back to us!" She screams hysterical, shaking my body to no response.

"Someone please tell me this is joke..." Bickslow mutters.

Lisanna, Elfman, Erza,... everyone has their own typical reaction. Nothing however can prepare me for gramp's reaction as tears soak his usually composed face. Overcome by emotions, I escape the circle of crowd only to find a couple of faces rejoicing behind their masks.

"Heh, serve that self-conceited man right." One of them whispers.

"That's what you get for pitting us against each other for your selfish ambition." Another whispers.

"May you rot in hell."

I know, such was to be expected. After all to these lesser guildmates of mine whose name I still couldn't care less, I had been the biggest jerk of all. Still it's never nice to hear anyone talk behind your back like that.

Mira turns to Makarov while placing one hand on top of her breast."Master, shouldn't we hold a funeral ceremony for Laxus now?"

"As much as I'd love to, not everyone is present at the time." He sighs. "Spread the word. I want everyone to gather here tomorrow morning, is that understood!?"

"Yes, Master!" Everyone says in unison.

"Consider this my final request as your Guildmaster..."

With that everyone agrees to take turn changing shift guarding my coffin at the guild. Although Makarov has ordered Mira to take a well-deserved rest despite her strong disapproval, so now she has no choice but to head directly home.

* * *

Like an intruder, I feel not the slightest guilt breaking into Mira's apartment. I watch her as she continue to grief on bed with her hands covering her face for God knows how long. That is until she suddenly gets up and strips into her birthday suit. "Whoa, whoa there! Time out!" I look away yet my eyes refuses to obey.

Damn, what a treat!

While Mira is busy in the shower, I find my self tempted every second as press my forehead against the door. Minutes have passed, and that's when I sense another presence inside the shower. Whoever it is is conversing with Mira. Anxious, I barge in and yell, "Who's there!"

My eyes first dart to the mysterious woman in kimono standing next to the bathtub where Mira is showering. She has horns like demon. Unlike Mira who remains oblivious, her attention immediately shifts to me. "You... you must be him." she says.

"Don't act like you know me! Stay away from her!"

"Seilah, what's wrong?" Mira asks, scanning the room uneasy as she rinches the soap on her body. Now I have to wonder. Who the hell is this Seilah chick, and why is she able to perceive me?

"Ah. Pardon me, my lady." Seilah smirks ignoring me. "Now where was I? like I said, it's not impossible to bring back this Laxus guy you admire so much."

"Please, tell me more..."

"Legend has it that a goddess resides on an island inhibited by demons. Let anyone offer her a worthy sacrifice before the time limit, unto them she shall grant the gift of life."

Goddess, sacrifice, time limit... what load of crap are these nonsense!? _Mira, you're not actually going to believe her, are you?_

"This time limit you say,please tell me more." Mira demands. Her eyes has now regained its fire.

"Souls like us don't have long. My body as you can see has already begun to disintegrate... but thanks to your mercy, I will continue to live inside you as an essence to your power . Sadly in his case," Seilah pauses to give me a glance. "there shall be no salvation."

"I see..."

"Somewhere in this world, Laxus is living the life of the dead. It is your job to secure his body and convince his soul to go see the goddess with you."

"But how? Supposedly if everything you tell me has been the truth, his soul should be invincible to me."

"Fret not, my lady, I can assure you that Laxus has been watching over you this whole time. Even now he is in this very same room."

"He is!?" Mira jumps out from the bathtub excited. Much to my amusement, she quickly shrieks as she grabs a towel to cover her body."L-Laxus, are you really here?"

As much as I'd love to answer back I knew my voice would never reach her, so I instead turn to Seilah. "You there, say something!"

Seilah rolls her eyes. "M'lady, he's standing right in front of you."

"Oh, Laxus..." Mira reaches her hand only to have it phase through mine. I weakly smile, taking one step back so that our palms are only an inch away from each other. So close, yet so far... It's as if time itself has frozen still.

"Mira..."

"Laxus, I want you to know that as long as there's hope, no matter how small, I am never giving up you... so will you please promise to never leave my side?"

"I promise."

Seilah doesn't need to me telling her twice. "He promises."

"And I would do anything to see you again."

"And he would do anything to see you again."

Smiling wide, Mira sheds happy tears. "Thanks... you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

For the first time in my life I've actually happy made the woman I deeply care for smile. Never have I felt so appease. Sadly, I must once again say goodbye to Mira for Seilah has vanishes into magic particles.

"My time is up. M'lady, Thank you for giving me this second chance at life."

Mira welcomes what's left of Seilah inside her before throwing me another big smile. "Laxus, I'll miss you."

"Yeah, until we meet again..."

 _An island inhibited by demons..._ We should know. After all we did get into an argument because a certain idiot decided to visit that island in secret. The question is, to what extent will Mira go to secure my body from the guild?

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you for reading. I'm sure you have guessed what this island inhibited by demons by now. Look forward to the next chapter and please please please please don't for to let me know what you think of this chapter ^_^.**


End file.
